LOTM: String Theory S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen discussing what to do with the cure when Martin Li walks up to the group) Martin: Alex... Alex: Yeah, what is it? Martin: I need you to listen, that cure you have right now is incomplete. Mina: But we have all of the materials right? Martin: Yes, but you also need the bonding agent. Omega: Huh? Martin: It's the agent that'll hold all of the unstable chemicals together until they stabilize. Without it, that cure is practically useless. Aizawa: Where are they supposed to find that agent? Martin: I know the location. It's in a massive outpost west of here. Alex: An outpost? Martin: Yes, and if I'm right it should be where they're holding the others. Mina: Perfect! It's a two in one! Martin: Only problem is that there are hundreds of Puppets guarding the place. For an outpost, the damn thing is like a fortress. Omega: Who builds an outpost like that? Aizawa: Someone who has something to hide, that's what. Martin: You four aren't gonna be getting in there alone. Mt. Lady: They won't be alone. Martin: You sure? Even for Pros, this won't be easy. Alex: All of us working together, I think we can pull it off. Martin: But how will you all get in? Those walls are indestructible. Alex: You know we always find a way man. (Martin smirks) Martin: Hm, if you're sure. Alex: Alright, let's not get too excited. Everyone, who will join me? Omega: Yeah! Mina: Let's get our friends back! Midnight: This should be fun. President Mic: Oh yeah! Let's get this rescue mission started! Aizawa: I'll get ahold some extra back up for us. He should be there by the time we reach the outpost. Alex: That's good to hear. Martin, can you keep an eye on things from here? Martin: Yes. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens from here. Alex: Good. Let's get our people home! (Meanwhile at that outpost in question, hundreds of puppets are seen all over the place. The outpost was fill with several different rooms, from a control room, a science lab, to a prison. There the Defenders were currently stuck in, locked in cells with force field door. Somehow they're powers are being suppressed so they could not use them to escape) Miles: So, this is it huh? Erin: Trapped in a cell? Planned execution? I'd say this isn't how my day was supposed to go. Uraraka: We can't give up hope now! The others will save us! Miles: Hopefully. (The guards then begin to speak) Puppet #1: Hey, shut up in there! Puppet #2: Your friends don't pay you to talk. (A captain then walks by) Puppet Captain: Have they decided to talk yet? Puppet: No sir, they're silent. Puppet Captain: Hm, for how long remains to be seen. Puppet: Of course sir. Puppet Captain: Keep a close eye on them. The Twins are about to speak with the master. They'll like want to question them after words. *Looks at Erin* I've heard they might have some special planned for you! (The puppets all laugh as the captain leaves) Erin: *In her mind* Those Twins... I can tell they got to Alex after they forced him to run away like that... They got to me to... Can we beat them? If so how? Alex I REALLY hope you have a plan... Miles: You gonna be all right? Erin: Yeah... Just gotta hope for the best. (Meanwhile in another room, the Twins along with some puppets are seen waiting) Ray: He comes. (Suddenly a hologram of the Puppetmaster appears. Everyone in the room bows) Rayla: Master. Puppetmaster: Commander, what is the status of your operation...Have you acquired the final component for the cure? Ray: No sir, those Defenders got to it first. Rayla: However, we were able to capture all except for four Master. Puppetmaster: Hmmm, this news is both upsetting and pleasing at once. Though I do not know how to feel about it. Ray: Trust me Master, we will recover the vial and the remaining heroes for you. No harm will come to your plan. Puppetmaster: It better not. Rayla: There's more master. We have discovered the heroes have hold of the Targhul experiment Martin Li was working on. Puppetmaster: Do they now? Ray: Once we find the last them, we are prepared to capture it. Dead or alive. Puppetmaster: Very well. Report back when you've made progress. (The Puppetmaster hangs up as everyone stands) Puppet: Commander, what now? Rayla: We shall prepare a search party. We'll search that city until we find- Alex: HEY ASSHOLES! (Alex is heard outside the wall as Puppets mobilize a top it and aim for him. The Twins position themselves above and look down at him) Ray: It's the girl's brother. Alex: I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONCE CHANCE!! GIVE ME MY SISTER, MY TEAM, AND THE BONDING AGENT NOW!! (As Alex makes his demand, all the puppets outside start taking battle positions and arming the turrets) Ray: Do you not see you are outnumbered boy!? Rayla: How do you plan to stop us by yourself!? Alex: I'm not. (Alex is joined by Mina, Omega, Aizawa, President Mic, Mt. Lady in her giant form and a couple of other Pro Heroes) Ray: A few Pros won't be enough to stop us! Alex: Well. *Smirk* Good thing we brought the best. (Suddenly Alex is then joins by All Might who lands by his side) Rayla: The number 1 Pro Hero... Unexpected. All Might: I'm glad you called me Alex. When I heard Midoriya and his class were taken I rushed over here as quickly as I could. Alex: Glad to have you by our side All Might. I think our chances might be pretty good. All Might: Indeed. Shall we then? Ray: Men! Do not allow these fool heroes to enter the base! Rayla: Guard the entrance to your last breath! Both: Destroy them all! Puppet: You heard em boys! Don't let them get past this wall! KILL THEM ALL! (The Puppets all arm themselves with laser weapons and turrets as they fire on the heroes as Alex blocks the endless fire with a barrier) Alex: We need to get through that wall! Omega: How? It's too big! And remember what Martin said, it's practically indestructible! Puppet Captain: Men! Fire on that giant! Puppets: Roger! (Thirty Puppets are seen preparing Rocket launchers as they are armed with plasma rockets) Alex: Let's see how indestructible it after this. Everyone I'm prepared to drop the barrier! Get ready move! You to Mt. Lady! Mt. Lady: Uh yeah good call! Puppet Captain: FIRE!! (The Puppets fire the rockets. At that moment Alex drops the barrier as everyone makes a run for it in different directions. Alex sees the rockets. He uses his psychic powers to grab hold of them, turns them around and sends them right back at the outpost) Puppet: ! HOLY FUCKING SH- (Several explosions happen all over as the rockets start taking out some puppets and some of the base's defense) All Might: *Appears next to Alex* Well played young man! Alex: Thank you sir! All Might: Now you find a way into this wall. Allow me to deal with these fools. Alex: Right. *Runs off* All Might: Now then... *Cracks knuckles* Lets REALLY let lose. *Charges* (Goes over to Omega and Mina who are see running trying to avoid fire. Mina's seen trying to throw acid at some puppets) Mina: See anyway past Omega? Omega: Not really! Trying not to get shot! Mina: Well, where can we- Omega: Up there! (The two see an undefended segment of the wall) Mina: How are we supposed to get up there? (Omega smirks before he fully bonds with her, causing her to run forward and jump high into the air, landing a top the wall before they separate) Omega: Like that! Mina: ....! Omega: Now come on! We gotta clear out these guys and find the door controls! Mina: Uhhh, right. (The two run across the wall and fight through some Puppets. They soon arrive at the door controls on the wall where Omega flips the switch, opening the gate) Omega: There! Got it! (The heroes enter through the gate) Alex: Nice call Omega! Omega: Thanks! Now we can- (Omega is then shot by two Puppets from behind, knocking him down) Mina: OMEGA! Puppet: Now we got em! Finish them off sergeant! (The other Puppet stands still and silent as he stares at the healing Omega) Puppet: What are you waiting for? (The Puppet glares his friend before grabbing his wrist. His hand then transforms into a blade before he quickly cuts the other Puppet's head clean off) Omega: Oh no! Hybrids! (A few more Puppets around gain the same blades as they join the first Hybrid's side) Alex: MOVE MOVE MOVE!! (The heroes all rush inside the base as several hybrids chase after them. Inside the command center the Twins are seen watching the battle) Ray: The hybrids have decided to join the fight did they? Rayla: They must be after the experiment as well. Ray: They won't even get the chance. (Outside Gamma is seen arrive at the outpost) Gamma: My son... I've come for you again. (All Might still outside finishing out more Puppet's outside takes notice) All Might: The Hybrids. This just got a lot harder. (The heroes all see the hybrid's, Mina standing in a protective position infront of Omega) Hybrid: We bring no harm to any of you! Just give us that parasite and we will be on our way! Alex: You'll never get the chance! (Gamma then lands before the other Hybrids) Gamma: Really now? That's a shame I was really looking forward to some father-son bonding. (All Might quick lands before the heroes.) All Might: Stand aside parasite. You wouldn't want this to get messy! Gamma: On the contrary old man! I'm gonna make sure none of you walk out of here alive! Allow me to introduce you to my newest creations! (Gamma roars as three large and mutated Demolishers arrive roaring) Alex: Oh god no! Mina: WHAT ARE THOSE THING!!? Gamma: Relics from my father's time! I heard one is the reason Seris got that ice arm of his! Alex: *Growls* All Might: Alex. Rush inside. You need to save your friends. Omega: But what about you?? All Might: Let us Pros handle these monsters! (The Pro Heroes all stand ready) Alex:... Thanks All Might. Let's go guys! (Alex Mina and Omega all rush inside the base) Gamma: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Gamma jumps past the Pro Heroes and chases after them) Midnight: He's going after the kids! Aizawa: That means we gotta deal with them. (The Demolishers all roar along with the hybrids as they charge) All Might: Let's finish this monsters off! (All Might launches himself as delivers a powerful punch in a Demolisher's face knocking it back. Back with Alex as he and the others are seen being chased by Gamma) Gamma: You're not letting him get away that easily! (Alex and Mina stop and turn toward Gamma ready to fight) Alex: Omega, RUN! Omega: But-! Alex: NOW! (Omega runs ahead as Alex and Mina face down Gamma who avoids them by jumping onto the wall and bouncing off, knocking them away as he does so before continuing after Omega) Mina: NO! Gamma: Let's get this over with shall we!? (Gamma wraps a tendril around Omega's leg and pulls him back. The captive heroes see this from down the hall) Erin: Hey! That's Omega! Miles: And Gamma! Erin: *Slams herself into the force field* OMEGA!! (The heroes in all their cells take notice and all shout for him) Omega: *Gasp* The others! *Looks back at Gamma* Gamma: You've grown A LOT since last time son! But you're not getting away from me this time! Omega: LET GO!! *Shoots out some ooze at Omega* (The ooze hits Gamma in the face and it starts to burn him. He screams as it burns causing him to let go of Omega. Omega then starts making a run for the cells. Gamma tries to pull off the ooze but can't) Gamma: GAH! WHAT DID THAT THING DO TO YOU!?! (Omega is seen approaching the cells before destroying the controls, deactivating the doors and freeing the others as Gamma removes the ooze from his eyes and sees the heroes) Gamma: Dammit...! Miles: Well guys, ready for some payback? Bakugo: OH HELL YEAH!! Gamma: I'm gonna rip you and that brat of mine a- (Gamma takes notice of Alex and Mina arriving) Alex: Erin! Erin: Alex! I knew you'd come! Gamma: *Growls* Omega:... Dad. Please stop this. Heroes: Huh?? Mina: Omega?? Gamma: Excuse me!? Omega: Please dad...This isn't the right thing to do! Look at all of the people you've hurt. What do you have to say to that? (Gamma glares at Omega as he thinks about what he said) Omega: Would you be willing to-1 (Omega is interrupted by a blade launching from Gamma's hand and piercing his chest, causing him to freeze up before he starts to stumble back toward Mina and Alex) Gamma: You really are weak boy. Mina: OMEGA!!! Alex: *Charges up energy* YOU MOTHER- (Alex charges at Gamma and throws a powerful punching, launching into a wall. The heroes all rush up to Omega) Mina: OMEGA! OMEGA COME ON! PLEASE BE OKAY!! PLEASE!! Erin: No he can't be... Miles: Not like this... (Omega is silent before his body then begins to melt, stunning the heroes) Omega: Mi....Mina....? I'm...so...cold.... (Omega's body turns to goo) Mina: Omega?? OMEGA?!?! (Mina tries to take Omega's body but only ends up collecting goo) Mina: YOU CAN'T DIE!! THIS CAN'T BE IT!! OMEGA PLEASE!! *Tearfully* Please.... (Omega's whole body is reduced to goo as Mina begins to cry over his loss) Uraraka: Omega.... Tsuya: Ribbit.... Izuku: He was only a kid.... Bakugo:.... Erin: He was one of us.... (Gamma climbs out of his mess as he sees Omega's goo) Gamma: Heheheheh… HAHAHA! SO MUCH FOR THAT WEAK LITTLE BRAT!! Alex: He... Was your own son... You killed him... Gamma: Omega was weak. Us Targhul do not take weakness for strength. Erin: He was more than you knew! Gamma: Well for the next generation he really wasn't proving himself now was he!? (Gamma then calms down) Gamma: Anyway, move aside heroes. I have a corpse I need to devour! Mina: YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!! (Mina goes to attack before Gamma stabs her through the stomach, knocking her down) Alex: NO! Gamma: Pathetic! Anyway, let's get this over with! (The heroes guard Omega's remains in anger. They prepare to defend when movement is heard coming from the goo) Miles: Huh? (The heroes turn as the goo begins to move around) Mina: O...Omega...? Gamma: Impossible! (Omega's slime crawls out from behind the heroes and crawls over Mina, causing her wound to heal as she stands. Omega is then seen reforming from the pile as Gamma watches on in shock) Gamma: H-How??!! (Omega finishes reforming, revealing that this also allowed him to acquire his final form as he glares at Gamma) Omega:... You hurt Mina. (Gamma roars and launches himself at Omega but Omega grabs him by the neck) Gamma: Wha-WHAT?!?! Omega: Leave. Us. ALONE!!! (Omega with surprising strength throws Gamma though the roof. The Pro Heroes outside finishing off the hybrids take notice of Gamma being launched) Mt. Lady: Wow. That Alex kid must have been really pissed off. (After he throws Gamma, Omega turns backs back to the heroes who are all shocked) Omega: Hey guys. I'm glad to see we are all together. Mina: *Slowly goes up to him* Omega..? Is that you? Omega: Who do you think? Alex: How? Omega: I think you seem to forget my regeneration exists. Mina: But we watched you, you died! Omega: Only for a second. I managed to reactivate my healing when I deformed, that's what saved me. (Mina hugs Omega suddenly as he stands surprised) Mina: *Crying* DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!! Omega: I-I'm sorry Mina I- Mina: Don't be sorry you dummy... *Smiles at Omega* I'm just so glad you're alive! (Omega then hugs Mina back as all the heroes watch) Uraraka: That is so cute. Ian: Yeah that is nice. Alex: *Turns to Erin* You all right? Erin: I am now. Thanks to you guys. How did you get in? Alex: We had a little help from the Pros. Miles: Well good thing you came when you did. Those twins had some nasty planned for you sister. Erin: Guess they were taking their anger out on me for what happened before. Izuku: But now we can get out of here. Alex: No. We're not done. There's a bonding agent in this outpost that we need in order to finish the cure. And I have a pretty good idea who has it... TO BE CONTINUE... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts